Dark Power Freed
by Lord Fan of Awakening
Summary: Sequel to Dark Power Roams Again "Tsubasa...dont go, dont leave me, I miss you, I miss us." What happens if the dark power is out to control you? Run away? Stay away from everyone? Or get your best friend to help? "I'm sorry, but I must go, I will not put you in danger, Casey, it's too much for me to bare if you got hurt cause of me, but I dont want to lose our friendship."
1. Awake

ok, I'm now accepting annomince reviewers ( PLEASE dont review about my spelling, I already know! )

I do not own metal fight beyblade

Tsubasa was rolling around in his bed, TRYING to sleep. When he closed his eyes for the 100th time ( and I'm not joking ) to go to sleep, he decided maybe a walk would work if he opened his eyes again. Aquila being out of it's bey, rubbed it's beak on Tsubasa carefully, knowing his not getting much sleep cause of the pesky dark power.

"What is it aquila, I'm trying to sleep," Tsubasa said lazily.

Aquila flapped it's wings, the sound beating in Tsubasa ear.

"I SAID TO STOP AQUILA! DO YOU EVER SEE EAGLE DO THIS?" Tsubasa screamed.

Aquila shrank into it's bey from Tsubasa outburst. Tsubasa sighed and threw the covers off. A walk might be the most helpful thing at the moment. He didnt think of changing out of his pj's, so if Casey or Yuu saw him in his eagle pj's, they might laugh at him until they ran outta air. He peeked through the cracked door of Casey's room, looking at how peaceful she looked in her pj's. Peaceful, at peace Casey looked, but as long as the dark power treatens there friendship, Casey will not be at complete peace. _Please dont be mad Casey, I cant help it, I, too, thought the dark power was gone forever_ Tsubasa thought.

"What are you wearing Tsubasa?"

"What?"

Tsubasa turned around, seeing little Yuu, which, I might add, Tsubasa wasn't excpecting.

"New pj's I had to buy, sence my old ones were destoryed," Tsubasa said with a hint of neveasly.

Tsubasa old pj's were like the one's he wore, but the one he wore now looked abit more childish then his old ones. Yuu began chuckling, then straight out laughing.

"Why are these more childish, _eagle man_?" Yuu asked.

Tsubasa face was as red as a tomatoe.

"Because someone decided to make them childish," Tsubasa said with slight uncertaince.

"By the way, Yuu, why are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep, too many nightmare's," Yuu replaid.

_ I know the feeling of not sleeping_ Tsubasa thought. Yuu rubbed his sleepy eyes and went back into his room, seeing as Tsubasa's up. Tsubasa finnily decided to change into his nomal clothes for the day, seeing that it is 4 in the morning._ Cant sleeep_ The taughting voice of the dark power echoed in his mind.

"Greaaaaat, it's you," Tsubasa said sacasticly.

The dark power's crazy laugh echoed in Tsubasa mind again._ Just wait till tomorrow Tsubasa, Just waaaaaaait,_ The dark power said.

**Me: **BOOYA! FINNILY! I'm making the sequal to "dark power roams again" ok, ok, this is NOT being co-written with my friend, lolgirl32, which is grounded for who know's how long ( except her mom, god, and whoever else knows how long she's grounded for ) well, dont cry over spilled milk, sooooo

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person 


	2. Coffee, and Decision

DISCLAIMER TIME! meaning I got nothing to really say, so move to the disclaimer

I do not own metal fight beyblade

4:05.

It was 4:05, and Tsubasa couldnt stand the longest five minutes he's been in.

4:06.

Make that 6. 6 longest minutes he'd ever experience. The coffee he was making for himself took forever to brawl. At this time of day, there was nothing really on tv. Eagle was sleeping for who knows how long. He had nothing else better to do, for he was tapping his finger against the table, waiting for his _stupid_ coffee. He was awake enough, so why is he making coffee anyway?

4:07

_ One more minute till it's done_ Tsubasa thought._A minute too long._ He wasnt about to wake Casey or Yuu for almost nothing.

_tap, tap, tap,_

_tick, tick, tick,_

All this quit was kind of driving him crazy. He decided to look in his room for that old book he kept there for 3 years.

What was it called again?

The Eagle of Paridice

He looked at the book he didn't touch for 3 years. He picked up the dustyish book that made him sneeze upon touching.

"My god, that's so much dust," Tsubasa said.

He opened the book to a page he almost forgotten. There was the main animal of the book, an eagle, looking at the lion that so much was his friend, leaving him behind. The words on the page said

'"I must go now eagle, I'm so sorry." the lion said.

The eagle stratched his wings to stop the lion, his heart broken into a millon pieces.'

Tsubasa teared at rereading that one paragraph. It remind him that his dark power was separating him and Casey.

There's some irony.

"Casey...Please dont hate me for the dark power's actions, please," Tsubasa said as he hugged the book close, wondering if he should just run away.

Run away, so he didnt hurt Casey, or little Yuu, or his other friends. He didn't WANT to leave, but he must to protact his friends, his closest thing to family. He had too, so the coffee he so wanted was left brawling, without a soul awake to stop it from over doing it. The only soul that was, left before he could do a thing about it.

**Me: **do ya'll hate me for doing this? tell me in a review please, remember, I now accept annomicess reviews, so,

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person 


	3. Wakey, Wakey, You 2

* sighs * nothing to really say is hard, oh well, got's me some beyblade action after this, soooooooo enjoy, and PLEASE review!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

_ beep!_

"Go away sir beep!"

_ beep!_

"No! I'm not intrusted in your alarm clocks,"

_ beep!_

"SIR BEEP! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Casey deals with her alarm clock one way are another in the morning. She grabbed her pillow and threw it towards the sound of the alarm, with closed eyes.

_ beep!_

Casey opened her eyes with anger, meaning they were red from her * ahem * anger power. She glard at the clock that was messing up her most wonderful dream in WEEKS! and, trust me, I'm not kidding.

( this goes against every fiber of my being, but she IS rolly mad like no tomorrow, at least it's not straight out cussing, I'd have to move it to teen for that! so, yeah, if she's super mad, she'll cuss without relization, good thing she rarely cuss ) "* beep *ing alarm clock! that dream was the only peaceful one I really had for weeks!" Casey exclaimed.

She pushed the snooze button so hard, it wasn't even funny.

_ You need to chill, you know cussing is wrong,_ Leone said.

"I...cussed?" Casey asked. "Whoops! I didn't mean too, it just slipped out,"

_Mmmmmmm hmmmm _ Leone said.

She got up and used the bathroom in her room. She putted everything on, as usally. She went to check on sleeping Yuu. Yuu was probably dreaming away about a land full of candy. And toys. And really strong bladers.

"I challenge you to a bey battle!" Yuu said in his sleep.

She knew it. He, as always, turns off his alarm sometime in the night.

Smart boy!

He didn't have to deal with the crud that was an alarm clock. ( I really like alarm clocks, so I don't mean to be mean to them, but more or less, this is a look on Casey's mind of an alarm clock ) Of corse it wouldnt stop Yuu from getting one. A smirk appeared on Casey's face.

"HEY YUU! WAKEY WAKEY! IT'S AFTER 12!" Casey yelled.

It was really 8:00 in the morning, but Casey wanted a laugh.

"Whaaaaa, it's whaaaa?" Yuu asked while he huggled the pillow.

"Afternoon, mr. Yuu," Casey said, as she was holding back a chuckle.

Yuu opened his cute eyes at Casey, then at his clock.

"It's only 8 in the morning, just let me have 5 more minutes," Yuu whined while putting the pillow over his head.

Casey poked Yuu alot, causing Yuu discomfort.

"CASEY! let me slee-eep!" Yuu exclaimed.

"If I cant sleep for another 5 minutes, then you cant eather Yuu," Casey said jokingly.

Yuu grumbled, but got up anyways. He got his clothes, then went to change into his room's bathroom.

**me: **seriously, do ya'll hate me for cliffy, PLEASE tell me in a review.

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person 


	4. Whaaaaaaaa

Why do I have nothing to say? eh!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

After Yuu finished dressing and stuff, Casey and Yuu made they way downstairs. Casey went into the kitchin, while Yuu stay'd out. Casey doesnt really cook, but she does make breakfast. She stopped when she saw the coffee.

"That's funny, Tsubasa should've drank this coffee by now," Casey said.

She picked up the coffee and felt how _cold _it was.

"At least 4 hours old? right?" She said to the air. "Did Tsubasa...leave?"

"Hey Casey! Where's breakfast? I'm hungry!"

_ Oh god, YUU! Crap! What do I do? _ Casey thought panicly.

"Uhhhh, Yuu? Tsubasa ran away."

She mental facepalmed herself.

"He what?"

"He left."

Crying was immediately heard, along with "I cant belive Tsubasa's gone" and "My big bro".

Guess who said and was crying that

"Yuu, calm down!"

"I-I cant! My-my big bro is gone!"

Casey putted the coffee down and _actually _facepalmed this time. She _couldn't _belive she _actually _ assumed that and told Yuu. Yuu was still crying and Casey didn't know how to confert him. She rubbed his back, told him everything will be ok, patted his head, saying Tsubasa can take care of himself, well, ya know, the works. Of corse, none of it _actually _worked.

"We'll find Tsubasa, Yuu, let's just have faith," Casey said.

_ Even though mine is now crumbled._ She thought.

**Me: **do ya'll hate me for doing cliffys? tell me in a review, it doesnt have to be where you can log in anymore.

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person 


	5. TSUBASA!

* sighs/ points to disclaimer *

I do not own metal fight beyblade

"Tsubaaaaaaaaaasa!" Casey yelled.

"Tsubasa?" Yuu said.

"Think like Tsubasa, think like Tsubasa, and we might find him," Casey said.

"Eagle man better be doing this as a joke," Yuu said.

Casey sent Yuu a glare that said "Shut it and think!" Casey grabbed Yuu's hand and ran off to the forest area.

"CASEY! Slow down! This is too fast!" Yuu yelled.

"I think I know where Tsubasa is at!" Casey said to Yuu.

They ran untill they saw Tsubasa leaned against a tree, sleeping.

"He never made it to the treehouse I take it," Casey said.

Casey and Yuu shook Tsubasa awake.

"Huh?"

"Tsubasa?"

"Yes?"

Tsubasa looked in front of him and saw Casey and Yuu._ CRUD! How did they FIND me? _Tsubasa thought.

"Tsubasa? Why did you leave?"

"Cause, I HAD too."

"You could've left a note or something! At the very least."

"I know, I'm sorry."

"Let's just go back to the house, ok?"

"Ok," Tsubasa said.

**me: **hate cliffs? tough! you're on a cliff! LOL!

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person 


	6. Meet Zack

Zackary?

**Zack: **I told you to NEVER call me that!

* rolls eyes * then you dont want to be in the story

**Zack: **O.O Please! let me be in here

Ok zack, relax * pulls down disclaimer so Zack can be happy *

I do not own metal fight beyblade

_ ding-dong_

Oh god, not MORE annoring noise.

_ ding-dong_

"All right! I'm coming!" Casey yelled as she made her way to the door.

She opened the door and was surprized at what she saw. It was the spiky light haired, blue eyed boy wearing a black t-shirt, sky blue half jacket, and red pants.

So in short, Zack.

"Hey, How you been sence the world championships?" Zack asked.

"What happened to the black facepaint to be like kyoya's scars, and the chocker?" Casey asked.

"I had quit HD academy, so they took golden dreagle from me, good thing is, I have flame dreagle," Zack said.

Casey did a gesture for Zack to come inside.

After all, what's a lengendary blader who doesn't respect other bladers?

Zack made himself at home. Tsubasa was coming down the stairs when he saw Zack.

"What's he doing here?" Tsubasa asked.

Casey mouthed 'former starbreaker member' to Tsubasa.

"So Tsubasa, how's your dark power?"

"What?"

Tsubasa in vampire speed was right in front of Zack, ready to struggle him for saying that.

"How did you know Zack?" Casey asked as she was pulling, and failing I might add, Tsubasa away from Zack.

"HD academy, we know everything bout you 2, so I studied untill I left," Zack said.

"Casey! Let me go! He needs a lesson to be taught!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

Casey, still failing, asked little Yuu to help him.

"Your 'dark power' problem can be soveled though, but I need to alive to tell you," Zack said.

Tsubasa stopped after Zack said that.

"W-what?" Tsubasa asked.

"I think I know a way to get that power outta you forever," Zack repeated.

"How?"

Zack looked over at Tsubasa, then did his signature smirk.

"The arrangement."

**Me: O.O The Arrangement! oh no, nonononoNO! You're NOT putting Tsubasa in there!**

**Zack: **I was the sub for starbreaker in fan's story 'the world championships' also, in a form called 'masters of metal' in the RPing section, I'm in HD academy

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person and Zack 


	7. A Choice?

Ok, * laughs * number 2 for dark power freed, enjoy, oh, and Casey being a legendary blader, yeah, her SKILLS are legendary, not really her per say, but I need to see metal fury before I 100% clearafi that

I do not own metal fight beyblade

The arrangement?

Oh no

Oh nonono

Oh HECK no!

He's not going in that thing!

"The...Arrangement?" Tsubasa asked.

Is he SERIOUSLY consireding THAT monster machine?

"It strengthen bladers, but it might be able to get rid of the dark power," Zack said.

Oh HECK no!

Casey rather have the Dark power then Tsubasa in the arrangement.

"Well, if it can take away the Dark power, i'll do it!" Tsubasa said.

Oh nonononoNO!

HECK NO!

HECK NO-NO!

Tsubasa! Have you lost your MIND!

NO!

DONT DO IT!

Tsubasa clecthed his head in pain.

"Ahhhhhh! It hurts!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

Oh * beep *

Oh god!

Oh godgodgodGOD!

Not now!

Not now you dark * beep *!

"Argh!" Tsubasa screamed.

Casey grabbed his arm, trying to help.

Unfortunately, she was too late.

"Back off!" Tsubasa said as he moved his arm to himself.

"T-Tsu-basa! D-dont fall into It's temtation!" Casey said.

Tsubasa stood tall, sending Casey an unforgettable glare.

"Apperiantly, it grows stronger then I thought, He needs the Arrangement," Zack said.

Oh no * beep *ing way is Casey letting Tsubasa get into that mad machine.

"You are not taking Tsubasa Zack!" Casey said, then slapped him.

"He needs it! You can not denie that!" Zack said.

"Even if I said yes, how are you gonna get Tsubasa into the machine?"

"Easy, i'll say he wants to sign up and he'll be getting the arrangement almost immediately," Zack said.

Oh no!

That plan was TERRIBLE!

NO WAY is she letting Zack take him to the Academy and make him join.

oh HECK no!

Desaster was written ALL over that plan.

But she knew she must.

"Fine! Let's go!" She said.

**Me: that's a wrap!**

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person 


	8. Not Again

* sighs * bordem is boring!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

The plane ride to America was long. It was hard enough to get Tsubasa on the plane!

"You can not force me on!"

"Please Tsubasa! You need this!"

"What I need is you 2 to stop bothering me!"

"You're going on the plane one way or another!"

HECK NO TSUBASA! PLEASE GET ON!

Resitce the dark power for one day, please!

Zack and Casey were getting so many looks as they pushed Tsubasa, despite his protests, onto the plane.

Most of them not good.

Those made Casey nerviuos, and feel bad. She don't always care of other's options, but she does care sometimes. Including if there bad ones.

"Stop forcing me!" Tsubasa screamed.

Casey only heard Aquila's cry, which rang in her ears and won't leave for ANYTHING! It was sad and painful, for it pained Casey to hear it. She stopped pushing at one point.

"Casey, what's wrong?" Zack asked.

"Back away from Tsubasa."

"Why?"

Tsubasa grabbed Zack by his arm and threw him to a pillar, where Zack groaned in pain. Casey was next, for she was the one who slammed into Zack, giving Zack unbarable pain.

"Uggg."

"Sorry."

Tsubasa made his quick getaway before the 2 recovered.

"NO! TSUBASA!" Casey yelled.

She got off of Zack as fast as she could and ran after Tsubasa.

_After a few miles of running later_

Tsubasa ran into an ally.

"Leave me alone Casey!" He screamed.

"You need it Tsubasa, you, as well as I, cant denie that!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

_ She's being relentless, she won't give up, but why?_Tsubasa thought.

"Tsubaaaaaaaaasa! Stop! If there was another way, You know I'd pick it!"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE CASEY!"

"We were such good friends Tsubasa! For as long as I can remember, you've been at my side!"

Tsubasa screamed in anger and pain.

"Leave Casey, please, This doesn't consirn you."

"It does Tsubasa! You're my Best friend for life, And it's true."

Tsubasa's dark aura got bigger.

"Leave, for the Tsubasa you know isn't here."

"Tsu-Tsubasa..."

After that, everything went black.

**Me: O.O Casey's...unconscious. Alive, but unconscious**

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	9. Misson: Find Casey

Ok, I got a review(s) that I should stop doing Cliffys, i'll try my best darknessrules, but no guarantees, enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

Zack ran after Casey after a few minutes.

"What happened in there? Couldn't get Eagle man to get into the plane?"

"Yuu! Please tell me where those 2 went."

"And would you please tell me if you couldn't strap eagle man into the plane?"

"If ya saw Tsubasa, what ya think?"

"They went that way."

Yuu pointed to the diraction of the exit.

"Thanks, Yuu, ya better follow."

"How bout I stay here?"

"Yuu!"

"All right i'll come."

Yuu hoped off his seat and followed Zack.

_Where Casey and Tsubasa went later_

"Casey!" Both Yuu and Zack exclaimed.

They were surprized to see Casey on the ground, unconscious. Everything arounded her looked like it was part of an explosion.

That's gonna take awhile to rebuild

"Casey! Can ya hear me?" Zack asked.

Casey groaned in response.

"We gotta get help Yuu!"

"How?"

"I dunno, just find some!"

"Ok, ok, calm it."

Yuu ran off to search for help as Zack stayed with Casey, making sure she's ok.

**Me: remember, I never made a guarantee, so there'll still be cliffys**

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person 


	10. Search is a Fail

* sighs * here we go again

I do not own metal fight beyblade

Casey had woken up about 5 minutes after Zack found her in the ally way. Thing is, she forgot what happened. Zack anime fell when he heard that. Yuu came back, alone. Zack should've expect that.

"Casey, ya sure ya ok?" Yuu asked.

"Yes, Yuu, my answer will not change," Casey replaid.

They searched for Tsubasa, but never saw him.

"Keep looking!" Casey explaided.

"It's ovibus we can't find him Casey, let's just go home," Zack said.

They made there way home before dark came, Sure to search tomorrow.

**Me: yeah It's short, so what? It's more or less a filler for now.**

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person 


	11. Secret Success, Wait, WHAT!

Ok, enjoy...WAIT! before we do begin, I just wanna say thing ( *cough**cough* ) just because I don't update for awhile, it doesn't mean I'm discontinuing the story, I need breaks too! enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

When Casey, Zack, and Yuu were searching in the park, Tsubasa was in a tree, consiled by it's shadow.

"They think they can find me? Why search?" Tsubasa asked.

"WELL! KEEP LOOKING!" Casey yelled at the boys. "Why are some boys idiots?"

"...Calm down Casey, we'll find him," Zack said and hoped.

Tsubasa moved slightly in the tree he was hiding in. He had to at times because it was a little bit uncomfortable. He spied on Casey, Zack, and Yuu untill they left.

"Find me? Why? I would think you'd hate me Casey," Tsubasa said with a confused look on his face. "Well, a new game of cat and mouse has started then."

Tsubasa laughed as crazy as he can until sleep claimed him.

**Me: **Yeah yeah, blah blah, it's short, SO WHAT! I'm working on the story at least, that's all that should count

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person 


	12. Here's Gwan!

Enjoy

I do not own metal fight beyblade

Casey sat down in one of the chairs at her summer home.

"Why can't we find him?" she said as she was close to tears

"Give it time, Casey, we'll find him eventually," Zack said as he tried he's best to comfort her.

Yuu just stood there, licking an ice cream cone.

…..so predictable.

"Should I get my brother, Casey?" Zack asked in a playfulness tone.

Casey chuckled at that.

"Bring him in if you want," She replaid.

"Brother?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah, when I was in the dark nebula, Gwan would talk about Zack and stuff," Casey said. "One time, he took off his mask to show me what Zack looks like if I ever saw him."

Zack rolled his eyes. He regretted bringing up his brother now.

"Can I meet him! PLEASE!" Yuu screamed.

Casey sweatdroped.

"You already met him, Yuu," She said

"Well, I can meet him again!" Yuu said exitadedly.

Zack groaned. He WISHED he was in the arrengment right now then to hear this.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be training," Zack said and got up to leave.

"BE CAREFUL! REMEMBER LAST TIME?" Casey said.

Zack rolled his eyes. There was no last time, minus HD academy. He got Dreagle and went to train.

_After a few hours later_

_Ding dong_

Casey got up and opened the door.

"Gwan! Nice to see you again!" she said.

"Nice to be here Casey," Gwan said.

He bowed.

"And nice to see you too."

Zack was close to locking himself into a bathroom and throw-up into the toilet. Gwan got on his nevers sometimes and it bugged him.

"Is that you Zack?" Gwan asked.

At least he remembered he didn't like to be called Zackary.

"Yeah, it is Gwan," Zack said.

Gwan bowed.

"I'm glad to see yo-"

"Don't start!"

"Excause me?"

Casey back away from the 2 while she could. This could get alittle messy.

**Me: **BOO! A CLIFFY! I'm out of ideas for now, sooooooo,

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	13. A Little Brother Rivaly

Enjoy

I do not own metal fight beyblade

Zack went to punch Gwan in the face, but Gwan douged.

"What the? Zack! What are you trying to do?" Gwan asked.

"Get you off my nevers!" Zack screamed.

Zack grabbed Gwan by the collor of his shirt and throw him down.

"Zack! Get a grip, man!" Gwan yelled.

Zack took off Gwan's cap, reviling spiky light brown hair like Zack's, he proceeded to do the same to the mask until...

"STOP THIS ZACK! THIS IS MY HOUSE, MY RULES! AND ONE OF THEM INCLUDE NO FIGHTING!" Casey yelled.

Zack stopped in his tracks. He gave Gwan a dirty look and went to his room.

"What's up with him?" Gwan asked.

He got up and swept any dirt on him, off. He touched his mask in a protactive sort of way.

"I wish I knew," Casey said.

**Me: **I'm out of ideas for now, sooooo,

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	14. Tsubasa and Dark Power Moment

Enjoy

I do not own metal fight beyblade

Tsubasa walked into an allyway with kind of ripped clothes.

"Th-this madness, i-it must st-stop! But, h-how can I? I c-can't get rid of it, it's t-too strong," Tsubasa said and got onto his knees.

"Yes, I am strong, aren't I?" The dark power said.

Tsubasa clutched his head in pain. He couldn't take it anymore, but he didn't want to die. How could someone get rid of the dark power? That was a question that went through Tsubasa's mind again and again.

"You are what you see, Tsubasa, weak, you can't beat me," the dark power said.

"Your wrong! I'm strong!" Tsubasa said to the dark power.

Tsubasa's body shook in all the pain he felt. He couldn't stop it from shaking. The dark power laughed in his mind, a very crule one.

"You can't even stop yourself from shaking! How do you expect to beat me?" the dark power said.

"I will beat you, I will!" Tsubasa said as his head looked at the ground.

_I will win, for Casey, Yuu, and me, you can bet that, dark power, _Tsubasa thought. _For Casey….._

**Me: **HAZZA! Let me know what ya think of my new bookcover for this story, just cause I'm wondering, you don't HAVE to, though.

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	15. He's WHERE!

Being bored STINKS! But it DOES get me writing, :DDDD Enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

_Ring, rrrrrrriiiiiinggg!_

Casey got up and picked up the phone.

"Hello? Yes, this is Casey, he's WHAT! How? Oh, I see, bye," Casey said into the phone, then hang up.

"Who was that, Casey?" Yuu asked.

"I-it was Gingka! He said he found Tsubasa, unconscious, in an allyway! Now he's at the hospital!" Casey exclaimed.

"WHAAAAAT!" Yuu screamed. "H-how? And why?"

"I don't know, but I know what I'm gonna do!" Casey said.

Casey went to the front door and opened it. She looked back at Yuu, who was looking quite confused. Casey then ran outside, running until she got to the hospital. _Don't worry, Tsubasa, I'm coming, _Casey thought.

"_Are you sure you want to do this?" _Leone asked.

"Yes, Leone, I'm sure, I wouldn't be out here if I wasn't," Casey said to Leone.

"WAIT UP, CASEY!" She heard Yuu yell.

Casey stopped at once and looked back to see Yuu running up to her. He stopped to catch his breath, then looked up at Casey.

"I'm coming, too, Casey," Yuu said.

"That's fine," Casey said and began to run again.

Yuu did the same and followed her, until they got there.

_At the hospital_

"Tsubasa Otori, I'm here to see him," Casey said to the desk lady.

"Please, please let us see him, we're really worried about him!" Yuu exclaimed.

The desk lady got up and lead them into Tsubasa's room. When they got there, Casey was at Tsubasa's side, crying.

"Why did it happen to you, Tsubasa, you shouldn't have to go through this, it's Ryuuga's fault! All his fault! I wanna pound Ryuuga until he's in here!" Casey exclaimed.

"It wasn't Ryuuga's fault, it was L-drago and the dark power in him," Yuu corrected.

"That doesn't mean I won't pound him until his in here," Casey said.

A vine was trobbing on Casey's head. This bother her and she couldn't take it! She looked over at Tsubasa, who was sleeping, but he looked like he was having a nightmare.

"How long till he can get out?" Casey asked.

"We don't know, sorry," The desk lady said.

Casey grabbed the desk lady's shirt and began shaking her.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW! ISN'T IT YOUR JOB TO KNOW?" Casey screamed in her face.

Yuu watched in horror. He knew how Casey could be when she's angry.

"Pl-please stop, it is our job, yes, but we can't always know," The desk lady said.

Casey shook her some more and then let go. She went over to Tsubasa's side and watched him sleep.

"Casey? Are you gonna stay here?" Yuu asked.

"I might, but I'm not sure," Casey said.

Yuu sat down next to her, watching as Tsubasa slept. He worried about Tsubasa, too, it's natuall.

**Me: **Ok, what will happen in the next chappie? I wonder.

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	16. Tsubasa's Awake! Plus the Dark Power

Enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

Tsubasa run and run, looking back a few times to look at the darkness chasing him.

"Gotta make it, Gotta make it," He said to himself.

He got closer to the door, only to find the dark version of himself there, blocking it.

"Stop fighting, Tsubasa, it will swallow you eventually," dark Tsubasa said.

"You're wrong!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

The darkness wrapped around his feet, slowly climbing upward. Dark Tsubasa chuckled at this sight.

"Can't you see what's going on, Tsubasa? It's swallowing you as we speak, eventually, you will be all dark," Dark Tsubasa said.

"You're wrong! I will not be dark, I will be myself!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"You poor fool, I almost feel sorry for you, almost," Dark Tsubasa said.

At the moment, the darkness was at Tsubasa's waist, still climbing upward slowly. Tsubasa gasped with a face full of horror.

"That's it, be scared, it'll only make me stronger!" Dark Tsubasa said, then laughed.

The darkness start to speed up, reaching to Tsubasa's chest, and proceeding to cover him everwhere else.

"AHHHHHHH! SOMEONE! HELP!" Tsubasa screamed.

"That won't do you any favors, Tsubasa, no one is here but us, and us alone," Dark Tsubasa said.

_In reality_

"No!" Tsubasa exclaimed as he shot up like a rocket.

Sweat was all over him, and his hands were shaking in fear, as well as the rest of his body. Tsubasa took deep breaths, trying to calm down. He looked over at Casey, who had her head down down and looked like she was asleep. He did the same with Yuu, seeing his eyes closed and his chest rise and fall in a sleeping way. He knew they come to visit him, and won't leave until he was better, until he could leave. He chuckled to himself, they really were his best friends.

He looked over at the clock, which said it was 2:00 in the morning. He was surprised the desk lady didn't try to throw them out. He smiled to himself, realizing it might've been Casey who changed her mind on that. He looked at the window that was next to his bed, probably a good 15 feet back, and saw the reflaction of Dark Tsubasa.

"No matter where, no matter when, I'm here, Tsubasa, haunting you," Dark Tsubasa said.

Tsubasa clutched his chest, which was feeling like it was burning as he groaned in pain.

"No matter what, Tsubasa, you're weak, you can't win," Dark Tsubasa said.

"Y-your wr-wrong!" Tsubasa said, with groans in pain not far from behind.

Dark Tsubasa laughed.

"You just barly said a sentence, you barly could, you know as well as I that compered to me, you're weak," Dark Tsubasa said. "Be a good boy and give in, it'll be so much more easier to do that then to fight."

"NO!" Tsubasa yelled. "I won't! For Casey, Yuu, and me!"

Dark Tsubasa just laughed, and laughed until he couldn't anymore.

"Well then, bring all you got, Tsubasa, you'll need it," Dark Tsubasa said, then disappeared.

Tsubasa kept groaning in pain as he clutched his chest tighter.

"I promise you, I will, Dark power," Tsubasa said.

**Me: **HEY! Enjoyed another chappie of "Dark power free"?

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	17. Everyone's Together Again

Enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

"Tsubasa! You're ok!" Casey exclaimed as she hugged him.

"We were so worried, Tsubasa, you disappearing had a big impack on Casey," Yuu said.

Casey sent him a glare, which made Yuu back away.

"J-just saying," Yuu said.

Tsubasa chuckled at the sight before him. He kind of missed Casey and Yuu going at it.

"Where were you? When I saw your coffy done boiling and cold, I got so worried you might have been kidnapped! Or ran away and never would return!" Casey exclaimed.

"I'm alright now, so there's no need to worry, Casey," Tsubasa said.

"I know, but I missed you!" Casey exclaimed.

"How much?" Tsubasa question jokily.

Casey playfully punched him in the arm.

"Stop, you know I missed you a lot, why ask?" Casey said.

Tsubasa smiled, then rubbed his arm.

"Careful with your punches, it might break somebody's bone one day," He said in a joking manner.

"If the happens, I'm gonna look for Ryuuga, and pound him into dust," Casey said.

Everyone in the room bursted out laughing.

"Like Ryuuga would let you within 3 feet of him," Tsubasa said.

"He might send L-drago on your butt if you did," Yuu said.

"Hey! It would be worth it, at least my anger at him would be gone," Casey said.

The trio smiled at the other, glad to see everyone again.

**Me: **HEEEEEEEE YEEEEEEEE! Hope you liked another chappie of "Dark power freed".

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	18. Outside! YES! Uhhh, Tsubasa?

Enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

The trio of best friends walked out of the hospital, Tsubasa being all right to leave.

"So, what was that about?" Casey asked.

"What was what about?" Tsubasa asked with uncertainness.

He knew what she really ment.

"I mean, what was that about leaving us?" Casey asked again.

"Oh, that," Tsubasa said.

"Hey, what happened to getting some ice cream on the way back?" Yuu asked.

"Right, a whole day for all of us to spend together!" Casey said.

"What about Zack?" Tsubasa asked.

"Oh yeah, they're staying at the house," Casey said.

"They?" Tsubasa asked.

"Gwan-Gwan came to visit cause Casey was down about you leaving," Yuu said.

Casey sweatdropped. Of corse, it's not like Tsubasa COULDN'T figer out who Gwan-Gwan is.

"Gwan-Gwan? Oh, you mean Gwan," Tsubasa said.

"Yep!" Yuu said.

_After a few minutes to get to the ice cream place later_

Yuu, Casey, and Tsubasa was licking their ice cream cones. Casey had vanilla, Tsubasa had chocolate, and Yuu's was a vanilla with M n' M's all over, along with fudge.

"Hmmmmm, so _good, _I wish I could've had 2," Yuu said.

"If I letted you buy 2, you would've bought a heck of a lot more than just 2," Casey said.

"…..Good point there, Casey," Yuu said.

Tsubasa chuckled slightly to himself. He really did miss this, Yuu and Casey going at it, him just watching it all go down, it was fun to see them like that, fun and cute to watch.

"Well, where next?" Tsubasa asked.

"Toy store!" Yuu yelled.

"I think we should let Tsubasa pick, Yuu," Casey said.

"Oh, I'm so honored, I get to pick for once," Tsubasa said jokely.

Casey punched him playfully in the arm. Yuu rolled his eyes at this sight, half jealous that he isn't a part of it. Before Tsubasa could say a thing, his chest hurt again. He clutched his chest in pain.

"Tsubasa?" Casey and Yuu asked. "Are you ok?"

Tsubasa had his eyes closed tight as he groaned in pain.

"Tsubasa!" Casey said.

She saw a nearby bench and brought Tsubasa over to it to sit down. Tsubasa groaned in pain still, and was still clutching his chest.

"Tsubasa…" Casey said with concern in her voice.

"I think…we should just get home," Tsubasa barley said, with straining in his voice.

"I agree," Casey said as she helped Tsubasa get up and walked home.

**Me: **ok, so I keep writing less than 1000 words, but I don't care, for some reason, I guess I just like to write less than a 1000 words, but in all fairness, I DO write more speaking then actions, maybe that's why, I dunno!

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person 


	19. What? What the Heck Happened?

Enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

Tsubasa groaned in pain as Casey and Yuu brought him to her house. The pain kept intensifying until it was too much for Tsubasa, causing him to scream in pain.

"Tsubasa!" Yuu and Casey said at the same time with concern.

"Make it stop, please," Tsubasa said in pain.

"Huh?" Casey went.

Tsubasa shut his eyes tight from the pain. He couldn't take it anymore. Tsubasa screamed in pure pain.

"Tsu-Tsubasa!" Casey said.

Tsubasa blacked out, laying on the ground. Casey gased.

"TSUBASA!" She screamed.

She picked up Tsubasa's right side as Yuu got the left side. They got back to the house and putted Tsubasa on a bed.

_In Tsubasa's dream_

Tsubasa sat down in a very dark room. He looked around to see some pictures of Casey and Yuu, as well as Eagle and his bey, Aquila. The room was also very cold, so he was shaking. A cruel laugh was heard all over the room and rang in Tsubasa's ear, which caused Tsubasa to gasp.

"Oh, come on now, you didn't expect this? How sad," The voice said.

"Why am I here? And why are all these pictures are here?" Tsubasa asked.

"You should know why you're here, and the pictures are what you hold closest and most dear, which will be destroyed in no time," The voice said, then did his cruel laugh.

"No! I won't let you do it!" Tsubasa said.

"You can't stop me, no one can," The voice said.

"_Tsubasa? Tsubasa, can you hear me?" _Another voice said.

_In reality_

"Tsubasa? Can you hear me?" Casey asked.

Tsubasa opened his eyes to see Casey.

"Wh-what happened?" Tsubasa asked.

"Ummmm, I rather not say," Casey said. "You were mumbling in your sleep, then you started screaming, I shook you and tried everything I could think of to wake you."

So that's what happened, a bad dream, or was it?

**Me: **did ya like another chappie of Dark Power Freed?

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	20. Tsubasa's Choice, Casey's Playfulness

Enjoy another chappie of Dark Power Freed

I do not own metal fight beyblade

Zack and Gwan laid down on their beds, sleeping. Casey and Yuu were fast asleep, too. The only one awake was Tsubasa. He stared into the flame in the fireplace, thinking about what he should do. _If I stay, there's a chance I'll hurt my friends badly, but if I go, they might find me again, and, I wish I knew what to do!_ Tsubasa thought. He closed his eyes tight, wishing it could all go away. He opened his eyes slowly to look at the fire again.

"The dark power, it's like destructive fire," Tsubasa muttered.

He looked at the staircase, but pushed the thought of sleep aside. He remembered the days he spent here, at Casey's summer house, and that dream he had, that he did think wasn't real, but he didn't want to chance it.

_Flashback_

Tsubasa stared out the window, thinking about that dream he had. Casey watched as Tsubasa wouldn't move from that spot. She couldn't bare it, so she got up and sat next to Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa?" She asked.

"Yes?" Tsubasa said.

"Why won't you go outside?" Casey asked.

"Casey….I won't tell you, I don't want to tell you," Tsubasa said. "It freaked me out, and I will not relief it."

_End flashback_

_I did thought it wasn't real, that it was to just freak me out, even though I did act on it, _Tsubasa thought. He looked at the front door, still wondering if he should leave. He got up and opened the door.

"I'm sorry, but I must go, I will not put you in danger, Casey, it's too much for me to bare if you got hurt cause of me, but I dont want to lose our friendship." Tsubasa said.

"What was that? A goodbye?" A voice asked.

Tsubasa jumped when the voice came suddenly, but realized it was Casey's.

"What are you doing up, Casey?" Tsubasa asked.

"What I'm wondering is this, why are you leaving?" Casey asked.

"I must, I don't want to hurt you, or get you hurt," Tsubasa said.

"Tsubasa…don't go, don't leave me, I miss you, I miss us," Casey said.

"Huh?" Tsubasa asked.

Casey got in close to Tsubasa's face, which started to blush from how close they were. Casey's did the same, but she didn't move.

"Wh-why are you s-so close to me, C-Casey?" Tsubasa asked nervously.

Casey smiled, then backed away.

"No reason!" She said.

Tsubasa shrugged and continued to leave. _If you love something, set it free, if it returns to you, it's yours forever, if it doesn't, it was never yours in the first place, that was proven to me at the dark nebula, I waited for 3 years to see him again, he was seen as my best friend forever, and now I must try and be strong again, next time we meet, I promise you Tsubasa, I will free you, or die trying, _Casey thought.

**Me: **Ok, did ya'll enjoy this chappie? Can ya leave a review for once?

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	21. What?

Enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

_Tsubasa got up and opened the door._

_"I'm sorry, but I must go, I will not put you in danger, Casey, it's too much for me to bare if you got hurt cause of me, but I dont want to lose our friendship." Tsubasa said._

_He opened the door and left._

She watched as the door closed, seeing if he changed his mind. When the door completely closed, she sighed.

"I hope I can see you again, Tsubasa," Casey said.

She went to the couch and laid down, going to sleep again.

_The next day_

Yuu got up and stretched his muscles. He looked over to where he last saw Tsubasa and saw he wasn't there. He got up and went into Tsubasa's room, where again, he didn't see Tsubasa. Yuu started to get very worried and ran downstairs.

"CASEY! CASEY!" Yuu screamed in her face.

Casey got up sleepily and rubbed her eyes.

"What is it, Yuu?" She asked in a sleepy tone.

"Tsubasa! He's gone!" Yuu exclaimed.

"Yeah, I know, he'll be fine," Casey said.

Yuu stood there, shocked at what Casey just said.

"What happened to 'I always worry for Tsubasa' Casey?" Yuu asked.

"I'm still here, and I still worry for him, but I also know he'll be fine," Casey said.

Gwan came downstairs and looked over at Casey and Yuu.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Yuu, being a little bit too worried of Tsubasa," Casey said.

"You worry for him like I do, Casey!" Yuu exclaimed.

"Is now a bad time?" Gwan asked.

Casey laid back down on the couch and sighed.

"What is it, Gwan?" She asked.

"Do you have any medicine?" Gwan asked.

"Why do you need to know where those are, Gwan-Gwan?" Yuu asked.

Gwan sighed.

"I just do, Yuu," He said.

Casey sat back up on the couch again and looked at Gwan.

"Answer it, please, Gwan," She said.

Gwan moved his right foot nervously. He looked at Casey and sighed.

"I think Zack's sick," He said.

"What?" Yuu and Casey asked at the same time.

**Me: **WHY DO I RARELY WRITE OVER A 1,000 WORDS?

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person


	22. He's Ok

Enjoy!

I do not own metal fight beyblade

_Gwan came downstairs._

"_Is there any medicine?" Gwan asked._

"_Why?" Casey asked._

"_I think Zack's sick," Gwan said._

"_What?" both Yuu and Casey questioned._

They both looked at Gwan like he said something that was wrong. Which was almost true.

"Zack's what?" Casey asked.

"I think he's sick," Gwan said.

"How, he was fine yesterday," Casey said.

Gwan shift uncomfortable as Casey was talking.

"I'm not sure," Gwan said.

Casey went upstairs to see Zack curled in a ball. She raised an eyebrow at this and got closer to Zack.

"Zack?" She asked.

Zack moved slightly.

"Go away," he muttered.

Casey's eyes softened at the sight before her.

"Are you ok? Do you need something?" She asked.

Zack got up and looked over at her.

"Gwan thinks I'm sick, huh? Truth is, I'm only thinking, it may seem like I'm sick, but I'm not," He said.

"Are you ok? What ya thinking about?" She asked.

"My past," He replied.

"Well, could you clear that up to your brother?" She asked.

"Of corse," Zack said.

He got up and went downstairs to talk to Gwan

**Me: **HI! Liked this chappie of Dark Power Freed?

Enjoy and Review,

-Fan person 


End file.
